gcreamltjfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthias Kholer
Matthias Adam Kholer, also known as just simply Matt by a couple of his friends, is a main character in the verse. He represents the "M" in the acronym. In the verse timeline, he is a senior at Hetalia Valley, where he is on the varsity baseball team as a pitcher, as well as the captain of the Gold Rush student section. In current time, he attends Arizona State University, majoring in Astronomy. Attributes Appearance Matthias has wild blonde hair that he likes to spike upwards. How his hair stands up so well is unknown, but it is most likely because of the copious amount of gel he uses. His eyebrows are rather bushy and unkempt. He has bright, blue eyes. His nose is on the pointier side, and he has some freckles across his cheeks and nose. He also has a tiny scar on his left cheek from the time he accidentally got a fishing hook through his cheek when he was a kid. He is also very prone to acne. He is rather muscular, but he is more top heavy. All he really likes to do is bench press and do pull-ups when he goes to the gym, so his back, chest, and shoulders are wide. He is the tallest member of the clowns. Matthias can usually be seen wearing a t-shirt or a hoodie, much like any normal teenage boy. He loves to wear red, too. Personality Matthias certainly has the most energy and cheerfulness out of the group. He is full of vitality and spirit, and is somehow always in a good mood. He is usually speaking loudly, laughing, all with a smile on his face, regardless of the situation. He always seems to be excited about every tiny thing. People either find him exhausting or exhilarating to be around. A big part of Matthias' peppy attitude is his impulsiveness. Being quite the daredevil, he has no fear when it comes to doing rather stupid things. For example, he didn't hesitate to break the doorknob of the Hetalia Valley auditorium to enter the basement without the school's permission, and another time chugging boiling hot chocolate straight from the pot as a stunt that landed him in the hospital, both in Christmas. Matthias' impulsiveness is typically the reason the group gets in sticky situations. A big part of his impulsiveness is due to his ADHD. He is stubborn when it comes to that, and he doesn't listen to anyone who tells him what to do. In that way, he is considerably rebellious, which has gotten him in trouble with authority several times. He can be controlling to an extent sometimes, as well, but it isn't intentional. He is the most normie out of the clowns, as he plays Fortnite, likes ASDF Movies, and still uses iFunny. He can turn anything into a joke, also, which sometimes is good, but sometimes in inappropriate. He is also known to be very loving of his friends, as he is usually the one who plans the group hangouts. He is ultimately the reason the Clowns were created, as he created their very first group chat on the night of homecoming. He accepts all of them in their very, very contrasting variety of personalities. He takes it upon himself to be the natural leader of the group. It is revealed in "Ten Minutes" that Matthias is worried that his friends will only like him if he buys them things, which is instantly negated by Erin and Lauren. Matthias is generally a very outgoing person, never hesitating to talk to anyone, and he knows a big portion of the school. He is friends with probably 90% of the people he knows, which is a lot. He also loves and cares greatly for his family. Though he most likely annoys the living hell out of them, he adores them and appreciates them. He is especially protective of his younger brother, Emil. History Matthias was born to a teenage couple on a cruise ship near Bermuda in 1999, and was later put up for adoption in Vancouver, Canada, where the couple lived. There, he was adopted by Berwald and Tino, who lived in Bolingbrook with their other adopted son, Lukas. He grew up there, gaining Emil and Peter as brothers along the way. He was an outgoing, adventurous, fun-loving child who was constantly getting in trouble for small things here and there in elementary school. Freshman year of high school, Matthias found himself wanting to make money. He realized that he could sell the alcohol from his parents' cabinet, and it eventually turned into a business. He was selling whole bottles out of his locker during school to other freshmen, but he eventually got caught. He was convicted with a felony and sent to IP Alternative High School in the middle of his freshman year. There, he ultimately learned how to fight, as a lot of people wanted to fight him for many reasons, and other skills, such as how to break a doorknob. There, he met Dylan Fadden, who helped him start up another alcohol business. Dylan had already been selling drugs, so he taught his skills to Matthias. The two of them never got caught, and they made quite the profit. Matthias returned to Hetalia Valley for his senior year, where he quickly befriended many new people. At homecoming is where he met all of the Clowns. Four Corners This area contains spoilers. It is suggested that you read "Four Corners" before you advance in this section! In Lauren's dream, Matthias' personality doesn't waver, though he behaves quite like a psychopath. He voices that he wondered what it's like to cause people pain, and why some people find joy in others' suffering. He states that he has always been the one in pain, and he wanted to switch the roles. He also talks about the concept of rules and laws, saying that the only reason they exist is to be broken. He is extremely perceptive, also, in that he is able to point out the very deep flaws that his friends suffer with, and he does so without guilt. He is uncaring of those emotions and reactions to his violent and careless behavior, and he often finds it entertaining. The only person he seems to care about is Allison, telling her that it breaks his heart to see her cry. He finds it fun to toy especially with Romeo, as he is entertained by his attempts to escape and fight against him. Matthias takes advantage of having power in an interesting way, as he experiments with what he can do with that power. Even though Matthias was under the manipulation of Mr. Kirkland, he did not have to behave as recklessly as he did. Matthias was the one who took it upon himself to brutally murder his friends and tear them apart emotionally, when all he had to do to satisfy Mr. Kirkland was simply shoot them and be done with it in less than a minute. The reason he did so, again, was because he was curious of the appeal of seeing others in pain and his lack of caring about consequences. This all, however, is merely a dream, and Matthias is presumably not like this in real life. Relationships Allison Carter Matthias first met Allison at the Hetalia Valley homecoming in 2016 where he took interest in her immediately. He asked her to dance, and then offered to her that he would take her and all of her friends out for ice cream. He had her sit in his passenger seat next to him on the way to Gi's house that night, and later found himself playing with her hair and making her a s'more at the bonfire. The two of them have been dating since, and their relationship has an interesting dynamic. Allison, being a very patient person, puts up with Matthias' impulsiveness and has accepted that he doesn't listen to her when she attempts to keep him out of danger. He doesn't mind it, though, and he may even be unaware of her pleads, as he has a bad habit of selective hearing. He thinks that she should let loose, however, and be more spontaneous, too. The two of them often find themselves on long car rides, eating at fast food restaurants (much to Allison's vegetarian dismay), or at an arcade. Matthias likes to show off his psychical strength to Allison as often as he can, and he likes to carry her around. He also likes to drag her with him to the gym. Tony Jones Main article: Tony Jones Tony is often the butt of Matthias' jokes, and those jokes are often offensive to Tony. Because the two of them are similar in terms of athleticism and overall disposition, Matthias considers Tony a friendly rival. Matthias likes to argue with Tony and provoke him, most likely because he finds his constant anger entertaining. He doesn't take Tony's emotions seriously, much like everyone else's, and can push him too far, sometimes. Matthias wants to get into a physical fight with Tony one day, just for fun. Of course, though, the two of them get along very well when Matthias isn't being a dick towards Tony. Tony might be the closest to Matthias (besides Allison), and the two of them hang out quite often, playing video games and watching movies at Matthias' house. Dylan Fadden Matthias met Dylan at IP when Dylan found out that Matthias was in charge of the alcohol selling. He offered to help him out, and the two of them ran the "business" together for a number of years. Dylan would supply the alcohol, and Matthias would sell it. Together, the two of them made a total of $6000 over the two and a half years their business ran. Besides the business, their relationship is hazy. Dylan resents Matthias, as his peppy, cheery attitude is annoying to him. Matthias thinks Dylan needs to cheer up and stop being so stoic and upset all the time, as it makes him sad to know that his friend isn't as happy as he is. He is unaware of how much Dylan resents him, though, and doesn't take any of his insults seriously. He claims him to be his best friend at IP. In "Ten Minutes," Matthias becomes extremely disappointed in Dylan, respectfully. He is quick to turn on him, however, after he realizes Dylan only cares about his money and not him. Trivia * Matthias' music taste consists of 2000s pop and literally everything that gets played on 101.9 FM. * It is evident that Matthias is completely unaware when people do not like him, as he has trouble reading people's negative attitudes towards him. He likely assumes that everyone views him in the same positive light that he views himself. * Matthias is a heavy drinker, and is certainly a heavyweight. * He was once hired at Oberweis, however once his manager performed a background check on him, he was fired. * Matthias is supposed to be taking regular doses of Adderall for his ADHD, however, he constantly avoids taking them whenever he can, claiming that he is "more fun" to be around when he is not medicated. * He has broken seven bones in his life: both arms, his right ankle, his right wrist, and three of his fingers on his right hand. He has also suffered from eight concussions. * Matthias wants to get his pilot license in the future. * His family had a dog at one point when he was around 8 years old, but because of Matthias' harsh treatment towards it, they had to get rid of it. Matthias feels extremely guilty about this now, and tries to make up for it by trying to take care of Emil's birds. * He is an awful driver, as he is constantly speeding and hitting curbs. * He is an expy of APH Denmark.